1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for a display arm, and more particularly to a holder for mounting in pegboard to hold a display arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stores and other retail establishments, as well as warehouses, storage facilities, shopping malls, schools, businesses, and other entities, utilize signs and category markers on sign holding arms to indicate a location, show a direction, or announce an event, for example. The sign holding arm may be mounted to a fixture, such as a shelf unit, wall unit, or other fixture. The sign holding arm may be mounted in a holder that is affixed to a pegboard, for example.